<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Если ты умираешь, тебе положено последнее желание by Samodovolnij_Mastodont</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419692">Если ты умираешь, тебе положено последнее желание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont'>Samodovolnij_Mastodont</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Такое количество стресса и драк не может не повлиять даже на персонажа, который живет по законам Садзаэ-сан...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Если ты умираешь, тебе положено последнее желание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Всего лишь размышления на тему "а если сделать все чуть более реальным". Все равно мы все знаем, что Гинтама и ее герои живут вечно!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Йородзуя и сочувствующие, наконец, вышли из палаты, наобщавшись со своим главным заводилой, и скрылись в конце коридора, Хиджиката выглянул из-за угла и, удостоверившись что его никто не видит, вошел в палату. Гинтоки выглядел, в целом, нормально. Забинтованный, держась за голову - от галдежа недавней толпы голова разболелась бы у кого угодно, даже если по ней недавно не били - и уже с заживающим синяком на скуле. Живой, что учитывая последнюю заварушку, уже достижение. Зам. командующего прислонился к стенке и оглядел белобрысого.<br/>- И почему если в городе где-то кричат, бегут и что-то взрывается, то там обязательно обнаруживаешься ты?<br/>Гинтоки раздраженно глянул на подпирающего косяк Хиджикату.<br/>- Это наглая ложь. У меня бы не хватило времени и здоровья ввязываться во все проблемы в Эдо, это как раз твоя прямая служебная обязанность! Кстати, зачем было ждать за дверью? Мои бы тебя не покусали... Ну, почти все, наверное...<br/>Кровать раздраженно скрипнула - Тоширо проигнорировал стоящий рядом стул и сел на койку, предупреждающую, что для двойных нагрузок она не предназначена, раздражающими звуками. Провел рукой по синяку.<br/>- И как ты? В смысле, когда поднимешься? Тебя обычно в больнице долго не держат...<br/>Саката скривился.<br/>- Надеюсь, что не выпишусь до полного выздоровления. Если тут у меня еще есть хоть какой-то шанс выжить, то если меня снова возьмется лечить Отае... Тогда мне точно крышка... Эй, отвали!<br/>Хиджиката уже успел скосить глаза и проверить закрыл ли он дверь и теперь тянулся за своим законным, как он считал, поцелуем. Гинтоки отбивался.<br/>- Ты рехнулся? Это за этим ты спрашивал, когда меня выпишут? Отвали, маньяк озабоченный, у меня все болит!<br/>- И зачем поднимать такую истерику из-за одного поцелуя?<br/>- Затем, что одним поцелуем дело никогда не заканчивается!!!<br/>Хиджиката разочарованно отодвинулся.<br/>- Ладно, ладно, как скажешь. Буду ждать твоего триумфально возвращения в мир настоящих мужчин!<br/>- Для тебя это станет окончанием пребывания в мире настоящих мужчин, клянусь тебе!<br/>Гинтоки зевнул и помахал рукой.<br/>- А теперь гуляй. Я устал зверски, и у меня все болит. Хочу спать. Увидимся, Тоши.<br/>- Не называй меня Тоши!<br/>Уходя, когда Гинтоки уже спал - сказывались раны, отключался он почти мгновенно - Тоширо заметил папку медицинского вида рядом с кроватью, и любопытствуя, искренне считая, что это профессиональное качество, заглянул.<br/>Читать Хиджиката умел. Может быть, понимал не все медицинские термины, но общую мысль мог уловить. И, как следствие, через две минуты уже припирал лечащего врача к стенке, пытаясь одновременно задушить и заставить ответить.<br/>- Что это значит???<br/>- Я не совсем понимаю...<br/>- Эта карточка?! Я ее нашел в палате!<br/>- Это вполне логично... Ведь это карта больного...<br/>- В ней написано, что он скоро умрет!!!<br/>Врач захрипел, и Хиджиката, прикрыв глаза и глубоко вздохнув, попытался успокоиться. Отпустил врача. Попытался изложить свою мысль связно.<br/>- Тут написано, что этот пациент умирает. Объясните мне, что это значит?<br/>Доктор осторожно извлек достаточно помятую папку из его рук и пролистал.<br/>- А! Вы его родственник?<br/>- Типа того.<br/>- О!... Соболезную...<br/>- Что??!!<br/>- Тише, тише, пожалуйста, опустите меня! Понимаете... Это очень сложный случай... Он попадает к нам не первый раз... Вы же знаете, у него уже ни одной целой кости! Чудо, что он вообще еще жив! Весь организм сильно изношен, слишком много стрессов, еще и недавний случай... Мне очень жаль... Он может умереть в любую минуту... Мне, правда, жаль...<br/>Хиджиката выпустил врача и остолбенело опустился на стоящую рядом скамейку.<br/>Саката Гинтоки... Умирает?<br/>Бред!<br/>- Но я же видел его десять минут назад! Он не похож на умирающего...<br/>- К сожалению, невозможно предсказать, когда это произойдет... Может быть завтра, а может через год... Я, пожалуй, оставлю вас одного... Отдайте мне, пожалуйста, карту пациента, она нужна для нашей документации. Спасибо. До свиданья. Извините за печальные новости.<br/>Через четыре дня Гитоки выписали. Еще через два дня Хиджиката снял трубку и, наконец, услышал:<br/>- Значит так, Шимпачи на концерте, сегодня не вернется, а Кагура в гостях у Отае, там и заночует, к счастью, вместе с Садахару. Детей я пристроил, так что сегодня один. Не хочешь составить мне компанию?<br/>- Буду через час.<br/>- И выпивку захвати! И поесть! И сладкого! Эй, не смей бросать трубку! С меня - квартира, с тебя - ужин!<br/>Хиджиката нес вместительный пакет и думал. Он не видел Гинтоки неделю и злился на себя за то, что постоянно думал "а что если я тут, а он там уже?.." Злился, потому что это отвлекало от работы и беспокоило. А еще эта новость все объясняла... И то, что Саката так бездумно ввязывается в драки - какой смысл беречься, если в каждую секунду можешь умереть? И весь стиль жизни... Если постоянно ходить по краю, можно либо впадать в такую тоску и депрессию, что до трупа недалеко, даже если все еще дышишь, либо... Надеть маску жизнерадостного придурка. Зачем искать постоянную работу, если все равно не доживешь даже до первого повышения? И его страх завязывать отношения... Он сам говорил, что не хотел собирать вокруг себя столько людей, которые стали ему дороги. Зачем привязывать к себе кого-то, если оставишь того, кто к тебе привязался с раной на сердце? Может и поэтому они с Гинтоки никогда не говорили о... Ну, о том, что происходит между ними. Это была запретная тема. Можно было шутить, можно было драться, можно было подтрунивать друг над другом... Но говорить о том, что происходит в кровати - нельзя. Теперь Хиджиката понимал, почему... Конечно это не потому, что он сам не желал поднимать эту тему, не потому, что сразу сказал - об этом никто не должен знать. Не потому, что Гинтоки тогда так странно посмотрел на него, но в последствии не перед кем ни чем себя не выдал, никогда не прикасался на улице, никогда не звал к себе, когда кто-то был дома, и никогда не заходил в казармы Шинсенгуми просто так... Нет, дело, конечно, в его здоровье. Да.<br/>Звонок в дверь.<br/>- О, ты быстро! Проходи!<br/>Гинтоки отступил в сторону, пропуская Тоширо. Забрал у него из рук пакет, аккуратно поставил на пол, прикрыл дверь. И прижал к стене, целуя и забираясь горячими ладонями под простое темное кимоно. Фыркнул куда-то в шею.<br/>- Обожаю традиционную одежду!<br/>Хиджиката закусил губу, подставляя шею под поцелуи.<br/>- Что ж сам не носишь-то?<br/>Дьявольский зам. командира зажмурился и схватил Гинтоки за руку. Не сейчас.<br/>- Я ношу!<br/>- Это недоразумение и кимоно-то назвать стыдно.<br/>Гинтоки наконец отлип.<br/>- Ладно, ладно! Проходи. Я пока посмотрю, что ты там принес!<br/>И исчез в комнате вместе с пакетом.<br/>Когда Тоширо, разувшись и помыв руки, прошел в комнату, Саката уже разливал сакэ, держа во рту десертную ложечку и нацелившись на торт с клубникой. Хиджиката знал, что ему все равно ничего из этого не достанется, и просто взял выпивку. Все по старой схеме. Сейчас они выпью, поговорят о пустяках. Это обязательная часть программы.<br/>- И зачем тебе плакат над столом, если ты все равно игнорируешь запреты врачей?<br/>- М? - Гинтоки покосился на табличку. - А, да ну их этих врачей, лучше умру счастливым, чем буду жить и мучиться!<br/>Хиджиката вздрогнул. Тоже логично... Раньше он думал, что Гинтоки просто слишком сильно любит сладкое, но... Действительно, зачем себя в чем-то ограничивать?<br/>Гинтоки облизнулся и еще раз наполнил посуду.<br/>- Ты как гейша почти. Будешь мне весь вечер наливать?<br/>- Угу. А еще одену розовое кимоно и накрашусь. Обломись, не дождешься.<br/>- А жаль...<br/>Чужая рука настойчиво тянет Хиджикату к себе. Он закрывает глаза и позволяет себя поцеловать. Вслепую отставляет чашку, кажется даже на стол. Распутывает пояс кимоно, стаскивает его, бросая на пол и укусив Гинтоки за шею на возмущенное:<br/>- Я люблю эту одежду! Осторожнее!<br/>Вцепиться в светлые волосы, потянуть, поцеловать в приоткрывшиеся губы, дернуть за язычок молнии, почти сломав. Перехватить запястья, вдавить в диван, оседлать, ломая сопротивление.<br/>- Нет, нет, стой, не здесь! Или диван сам будешь отмывать!<br/>Вскочить, резко дернув на себя, так, что белобрысый споткнулся и почти упал, протащить в комнату, где заранее разложен футон. Значит не на полу, уже хорошо, а то всякое бывало... Сдернутая рубашка летит в угол. Саката падает на простыни и шипит сквозь зубы:<br/>- Осторожнее, больно!<br/>Хиджиката замирает. В голове проносится "он может умереть в любую минуту"<br/>- Прости...<br/>Уже осторожнее толкнуть на постель. Несколько минут борьбы, и пол комнаты украшают еще штаны и темное кимоно. Гинтоки, как обычно, в общем-то все равно в какой позиции быть, но следуя установившейся традиции соперничества, он сопротивляется, ровно до того момента, когда рана на боку напоминает о себе резкой болью. Гинтоки перестает сопротивляться, думая о том, что если на бинтах проступит кровь, то вечер будет испорчен. А еще о том, что его любовник, видимо, сильно соскучился, и если сейчас не сунуть ему в руку тюбик со смазкой, то потом обоим придется пожалеть о чьей-то поспешности.<br/>Тихий стон, закушенный край подушки, тяжелое дыханье, закушенные губы - окно открыто, а соседи рядом, и два мужских голоса при соответствующем сопровождении наведут на мысли. Быстрее, быстрее... Хиджиката не помнит о зароке быть осторожным, просто двигаться, забыв обо всем, что его окружает. Быстрее... Гинтоки замирает и резко выдыхает в подушку...<br/>Несколько минут спустя, испачканное покрывало отброшено, идти до душа лениво, лениво даже просто подняться и поискать что-нибудь из одежды. Гинтоки уже дремлет, развалившись на Хиджикате, и когда его треплят по волосам, только сонно бормочет<br/>- Тоши, ты так соскучился?<br/>- Не зови меня так.<br/>Утром Хиджиката проснулся первым, вспоминив о том, что "дети" любовника должны скоро заявиться, потащился в душ, собирая одежду, Гинтоки сонно завернулсяся в кимоно, и Хиджиката ему страшно завидовал - ему вообще-то ни к чему пока натягивать на себя всю одежду и тащиться на службу, игнорируя взгляды "а-зам-командующего-с-кем-то-провел-ночь" и жирные намеки Сого о том, с кем именно. Маленький засранец следил за Хиджикатой, в этом не было сомнений, но почему-то еще не растрепал всему гарнизону, где именно иногда пропадает по ночам руководство.<br/>Гинтоки, провожая Хиджикату до двери, спотыкнулся, чуть пошатываясь, и Тоширо поймал его, обеспокоенно заглянув в лицо.<br/>- Эй, что с тобой? Я нормально держусь на ногах, не настолько мне плохо!<br/>Хиджиката, думая о том, что если он уйдет ничего не сказав, то снова будет мучиться до следующей встречи "жив-не жив?", спросил:<br/>- Почему ты не говорил мне?<br/>- Не говорил что? - честные красно-карие глаза смотрели, как будто ничего не скрывают.<br/>Хиджиката набрал воздуху в грудь.<br/>- О том, что умираешь.<br/>Гинтоки моргнул.<br/>- Чтоооооо?! Это с чего это я должен помирать?!<br/>Хиджиката отступил на шаг.<br/>- Хватит отпираться! Я видел твою больничную карточку!<br/>- Какую больничную карточку?! Мне и тридцати нет, я не собираюсь умирать!<br/>- Но врач...<br/>Гинтоки остановился.<br/>- Стоп. Папка, что на тумбочке лежала?<br/>- Да...<br/>- Коричневая такая?<br/>- Да...<br/>Гинтоки запрокинул голову, начиная смеяться, и задыхаясь от смеха даже тогда, когда Тоширо поймал его за одежду и встряхнул, пытаясь добиться объяснений, что же его так насмешило.<br/>- Стой, стой, ты же сказал, я умираю! Со мной нельзя так обращаться!<br/>- В чем дело, чего ты ржешь?!<br/>- Это была не моя карточка! Ее какая-то милая медсестричка забыла на тумбочке, пока мы болтали... Стой, я же сказал, что хочу жить!<br/>- Не твоя?? Но... Но...<br/>Гинтоки смеялся, даже не пытаясь как-то сдерживаться.<br/>- И ты неделю переживал за меня только из-за того, что не удосужился прочитать имя, записанное первой же строчкой?!<br/>Гинтоки увернулся от удара, продолжая смеяться.<br/>- За такого козла, как ты, действительно переживать не стоит! Не понимаю, чего я так разнервничался!<br/>- Это потому, что ты меня любишь, как же иначе!<br/>Гинтоки со смехом поймал Хиджикату за руку, притягивая к себе, целуя и выталкивая, быстро задвигая за ним дверь.<br/>- Увидимся, Тоши!<br/>- Не называй меня Тоши!!!<br/>***<br/>*Звонок в больницу Эдо*<br/>- Здравствуйте, сэнсэй... Могу ли я вас попросить?<br/>- А, Саката-сан. Да, конечно, что такое?<br/>- Не могли бы вы больше не оставлять мою карту в доступных для посетителей местах.<br/>- О! Да, конечно.<br/>- Большое спасибо, сэнсэй. До свиданья.<br/>- До свиданья, Саката-сан. Надеюсь не скоро увидеть Вас снова.<br/>- И я. Спасибо.<br/>Гинтоки положил трубку и посмотрел в окно. Врать нехорошо, но эта небольшая ложь во благо.<br/>Риск - такое смешное дело... Как ходить по стройке без каски. Но не факт же, что на тебя упадет кирпич, а значит можно жить дальше.<br/>Разве нет?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>